Saving a Friend
by Josefsfreshie
Summary: What would happen if Beth went to Josef to find out more about human and vampire relationships? Takes place post Fated to Pretend and into Click. Rated for language for now. Josef's POV. Now Updated and COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Moonlight fanfic, so please reviews. I'm planning to make a JoBeth series __out of this__ so this will hopefully be the first chapter of many and will try to have a new chapter up every week at least._

* * *

Chapter 1

I didn't know what to think. First my secretary calls me to say a blonde reporter from BuzzWire was downstairs and asked if she should send the reporter away. Of course I knew it was Beth but I assumed Mick would be with her. Now here was the beautiful blonde in my office alone and I had no idea why.

"Sit down, please, make yourself comfortable. You're my best friend's girlfriend after all and I sure don't need Mick coming over to stake for being rude to you."

"Thank you," she said, as she walked over and took a seat in front of my desk.

"So what can I do for you today Ms. Turner?" I actually did want to know. I had very few encounters with Mick's human. I knew a little about her through Mick, but it seemed odd for her to come to my office without Mick.

"Well," she started, but then stopped for a second seeming to search for what she wanted to say, "I just wanted to thank you, you know, for saving me from that vampire last week."

"Well, Ms Turner…."

"Please, call me Beth, Josef."

"Beth. If I remember correctly, Mick was the one doing all the saving. I was just sort of there for the show," I flashed my signature smirk. I've used that smirk so often to show my sarcasm, yet I can't even remember when I started to. _Maybe when I was human._

"Yes, Mick was the one who saved me," her words cutting into my thoughts, " but he wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't turned him back into.. well…back into a vampire."

_Was she actually thanking me for turning her boyfriend, my friend, back into a vampire. Wow, Mick really knows how to pick them. _But there is something to this woman, that's for sure. No doubt, she's beautiful. _Hell, I have freshies who couldn't compete with her._ She's smart, too. I've heard from Mick about how she's helped him with cases. _She even helped me when my office was blown up._

And, there something to be said about a human who would actually thank someone for turning their boyfriend back into a vampire, knowing how much their boyfriend hates being a vampire. The really interesting thing is as she's sitting here thanking me, her heart never skips a beat. She's completely at ease. _Very peculiar. She's knows I'm a vampire and she's know very little about me, but there's not even a hint of fear._

"Well that's still doesn't call for a thank you. Mick asked, I did, simple as that. And seeing how Mick really isn't into the whole accepting himself as a vampire, I would think you would be angry, not thanking me."

"Yeah, well, it still doesn't change the fact that if he wasn't a vampire I would probably be dead, plus, even if you were just there for the show, I'm thinking you still probably killed a least one vamp, right?" she looked at me with a smile. _Damn, no wonder Mick likes her. If she can say something like that with that kind of smile on face, I don't think any one could resist her human or vampire._

I leaned back in my chair a little. "Alright, fine. Thank you accepted. Is that all you needed?"

"Umm….," she looked away from me now. _There was something else_. I sat back up, looking at her with my full attention.

"What?"

"It's just that Mick and I are going to try and make this whole vampire human relationship work…"

"Did you two have sex?" I cut in really wonder if Mick had it in him. _I've told that idiot a thousand times to have sex with this girl if he loves her, did he actually that my advice?_

"No! I mean, no, we kissed. But sex is kind of the other thing I wanted talk about." _Did she really just say that._ "Not sex in general, that would be a little weird since I barely know you, but I really do want to know how the whole vampire human relationship works. All Mick ever says is that it's difficult, complicated, and dangerous."

She was looking at her hands now. "Maybe for him," I said to her, hoping to get a reaction. "But why are you wanting me to explain this to you. You're dating Mick , ask him." _She was right, it was weird for to come my office asking how vampires and human have sex._

She let out a sigh and looked up, " That's just it. Mick won't tell me anything."

I looked at her again before going back to my leaned back position. "Well, hopefully, he doesn't have to explain the sex part. I pretty sure you being, what twenty-eight about?" She nodded a little in response. "I'm pretty sure you know how sex works in a relationship."

"Yeah, but I never dated a vampire before and mom left out the part involving vampires in our little sex talk as a teenager."

"Ok, so you want me to fill in the blanks for you on dating a vampire because Mick won't tell you. You do realize that me explaining vampire sex to my friend's girlfriend is a real quick way to get me staked, right?"

"We just won't tell Mick." That was her only response. _And Mick also apparently hasn't explained just how well a vampire can smell. This could be interesting._

"Alright, but I hope you are not planning on drilling me with a hundred questions today. I do have a business to run."

"Oh, right. Of course," she began to get up from the chair. "I really don't expect you to explain it all at once anyway. I probably need some time for everything to sink in." _Interesting choice of words._ "So when can I come over?"

"How about tomorrow. You do get a lunch break at BuzzWire don't you?" She nodded. "Good, meet me here at say eleven o'clock That should be a good time and a time when Mick definitely won't pop in for one of his surprise visits."

"Okay, great. I'll see you tomorrow, Josef." She started to walk out and then turned back to me as she opened the door. "And thank you, again. For everything." She left and all I could do was smile. _This could be really fun, probably will end up being killed for it, but I have wondered about that blonde ever since Mick first introduced me to her._


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the second chapter. Again please give me reviews. I'd like to know what you think about the story so far. This chapter is kind of short but it's just the first day of questions._

* * *

Chapter 2

It was actually ten minutes 'til eleven when Beth came to my office. I told the secretary ahead of time she was coming and to let her up. Beth was wearing simple blue jeans and a pink top. I had some of my people bring up some food for her before she came in case she was hungry but she brought a salad with her and was already making herself comfortable on my couch. I decided to sit in a chair across from her.

"So vampires can have sex?" the first question out of her mouth. _Well she sure didn't waste any time getting down to business but what a question._

"Of course vampires can have sex! Better sex than you humans, it's another level of intimate once you're a vampire. Please tell me Mick didn't feed you some Anne Rice crap about vampires not having sex just to keep you off the subject?" _I swear to god if he actually told her that. Why else would she ask?_

"No, actually Mick really hasn't said much on the subject. I told you that yesterday. I just wanted to make sure," she was looking down again. _She doesn't seem afraid but every time she says something she thinks I don't like she looks down. I really wished I knew what was in that mind of hers._

"Ummm…," she started, "what about orgasms?" she whispered the orgasm part like she was embarrassed.

"What about them?" I leaned a little closer to see if I could get her to blush.

"Do you have them?"

"If the sex is good then yes," she blushed then.

"But no kids?"

"That's right, no kids," she looked down again and was quiet. She picked a little at her salad and then looked up again.

"I've seen how strong and stuff you and Mick are, can you hurt a human during sex?"

"Depends on your definition of hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she looked at me questioningly.

"Well, if you just talking about the super human strength and speed then yes, but we do restrain ourselves. We wouldn't want your pretty little bones to get broken," she blushed a little again. _Let's see how she takes the next part._ "There's also the biting," I looked at her and smirked as I said it.

"Wait, you bite during sex?"

Yes, you know vampires lose control during an orgasm just like a human, the only difference is we have an instinct to bite. The biting however, some look at as hurting, some look at it as pleasure. What's your viewpoint?"

"Okay, I think I've learned enough for today," She said as she stood up.

I moved quickly beside her, "But you didn't answer my question, Beth," Some part of me wanted to be this close to her. _What the hell am I doing? This is Mick's girlfriend, not one of my girls. Why do I feel this attracted to her when I know I can't have her?_

She swallowed at little, not fearful, just a little surprised. "I don't really know," she turned to look at me. "I guess that's something I'll have to find out from experience." There was an awkward silence. "I really should get back to BuzzWire. Can I come again tomorrow? I mean if you're busy, I'll understand."

"No, you can come," she started walking toward the door again. "Next time though, don't bring a lunch. I didn't put this food out here for show, you know." And with that, she left and I returned to my desk. _God, I can't believe that just happened. I need a drink._ I pressed the button on my phone for the secretary. " Can you ask Lisa to come up?" _What kind of questions will that girl have tomorrow?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Alrighty then. Here's the third chapter. Again I love the reviews, thanks so much for reading my story. A couple of you said you couldn't wait for a reaction from mick so I'm writing it in for the fourth chapter. I guess this is going to go into ep. Click a little but I'm trying to keep the story within the actual show. Anyway, enjoy and review!_

* * *

Chapter 3

"Welcome back to Vampire Relations 101. So what's the subject today, Beth?" I opened the door for her. She was a little late this time around and I was hoping yesterday's events was not in her questioning today.

She walked in but this time the outfit style had changed. While yesterday's outfit was relaxed with the simple blue jeans and pink, today's outfit was more dressed up. There were still the blue jeans, but now they were paired with a white dress shirt and a black jacket. "Sorry, I actually had a lunch date with the ADA," I gave her a weird look. _She comes to me looking for answers about dating Mick but turns around and has a lunch date with the ADA? What the hell? Well, a least she keeps you on your toes._ "Not lunch date in that sense. He wanted to meet with me. It was a little weird. Apparently, he's been following my stories. Oh, and he wanted to talk about the whole kidnapping thing." There was a little silence and then Beth moved to sit on the couch again.

"So, once again my food goes waste. Great," I said to her sarcastically as I sat down in the chair next to the couch. "So what is on the agenda today? More vampire sex or do you think you got a handle on that one?"

"Definitely no more sex talk, I just wanted to know the basics. Actually, today I really wanted to talk about dating."

"Dating?" _Wow. She's wants to talk about sex, then dating. I think she had the order mixed up._

"Yeah, I mean obviously there are some hinges on the dating scene for vampires and humans like for instance the whole drinking blood." I nodded as she said this. "Can you drink anything else or eat?"

"Well, we can drink wine, alcohol beverages. Not all for drinking regular drinks, as for food, no. We don't need it, we can't taste it, and we can digest. That's why we never order anything."

"I kind of figured on the last part." _And what exactly led her to guess on that part, I wonder?_ "I saw Mick today with a new client, Tierney Taylor, while I was at lunch with Talbot." _It's like she read my mind, but is she jealous of Mick with another girl?_ I smiled a little to myself.

"So Mick with another girl is the reason for wanting to know about vampires and dating?"

"No. It's a mix of a lot of things. Mick and I had a sort of date on the roof after the whole kidnapping incident. Add seeing him today and asking him about us dating, which his answer kind of left me thinking he had no idea how vampires and human are supposed to date, I'm just wondering how does dating a vampire go? Is it normal to stay in or actually go on a date like Mick and Tierney had today? It's got to be a little boring watching someone eat, isn't?" _Beth, you have no idea just how nice it is to watch a human eat._

"It depends on the person. Come on, Beth. You've dated other people before. Different people have different styles. Some people like to stay in, others go out. I expect Mick probably stays in. I don't. I enjoy going out, having a time on the town, always have."

"Okay, that makes sense. Why was that even a question in my head?" she laughed a little at herself. "Alright, now that I feel stupid, I just have one more question and I don't know if it's stupid to ask or not but always the freezer?"

"Well if you're talking about sleeping yes. We need the cold. Period, end of story, however, if you're just talking about staying a room for a bit, cuddling," I shot a smirk over to her, "we can stay for that, just no sleep and no covers, way too hot. Humans are hot enough without adding extra heat from an outside source."

"So it wasn't a stupid question to ask?"

"No, the freezer is a topic most humans take a while to get anyway. It's not like cold temperature requirements for sleep was a part of Dracula or something. Humans only know information about vampires that they hear in stories or see on T.V. It does surprise me it took you this long to ask a bout. Most humans are a little freaked out by the freezer. Now an interesting question you could have asked that I haven't heard in a while is can a human sleep in the freezer with a vampire?" I looked at her at I said it.

"Wouldn't that be a problem seeing as a freezer is a freezer? It's a little cold for human, right? I guess if you bundled up you could but the idea of freezing to death makes me really not want to try that idea." _Well, she actually is pretty smart._ "And unfortunately, I have to get back to BuzzWire. New boss wants to have a meeting about the new direction. Something tells me I'm not going to like the new direction. I would have had more time today if it wasn't for the lunch meeting with Talbot. I guess there are not a lot of questions left." She looked down for a moment as she got up from the couch. _Is she starting to enjoy are talks or am I just imagining things that I wish were true._ "If I come up with any can I still come by tomorrow, same time?"

"Sure. I think you can come up with some more questions, Beth. Mick is right about human and vampire relationship being complicated. That's why most find it easier to just turn the human and then it's a little simpler." I walked her to the door as I said this.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm ready to make the commitment, Josef. That's a big decision and I don't think Mick would if I wanted to any way." _I would._ "I just want to take baby steps, one day at a time. Learn a little and experiment and hopefully things will fall into place. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow if I have anymore questions." She waved as she left my office and I closed the door as she made her way down the hallway.

I really hope I'm not giving away that I'm attracted to her. If she figures it out, she'll probably have nothing else to do with me and to top it all off I'll get killed by Mick for even thinking about her. _If Mick saw Beth today, there's no doubt he's knows she has been here and recently, too. _Well, have to deal with that when he decides to ask me about it which he will, that's Mick. I'm sure I'll find some twist of the truth to tell.

Then I heard the phone ring and as I looked to the caller ID, I laughed. _Well speak of the devil…._


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, here we go. here's chapter 4, a little reaction from Mick. Not really a big reaction or anything, but something so you know Mick knows. A little short but please still review and thank you everyone who has read the story so far._

* * *

Chapter 4

So Mick wants to come over surprise, surprise. _I know he smelled me on Beth._ Well I'll just have to pretend I have no idea why he coming over and try to keep the subject off Beth._ That_ _shouldn't be too hard with him running around with that Tierney girl._ Then I sensed Mick at the door.

"Hey hey," he said as he walked through the door.

"How was lunch?" I asked him, I already had the pictures of him and Tierney from today pulled up on my computer.

"What are you, following me?"

"Not me," I told him as I turned my laptop around for him to see the pictures online. "Hottie, eh? You should put it up on your Facebook page." _I still can't believe he has a Facebook page._

"You've seen my Facebook page?"

"Of course I've seen your Facebook page." _Sadly enough, why did I even look it up? Oh yeah, I assumed he wouldn't have one._

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, but I'm surprised Mr. Sulk-in-the-Shadows is suddenly all over the internet." _Well at least we're not on the subject of Beth._

"Yeah, well, you know, I want to expand my business and I've realized I need to put myself out there a little more."

"Your flashy new client will certainly see to that. Now this Tierney girl..." _Just keep him on this subject._

"Yes, I know, I know. She's a celebrity and you're concerned I'm endangering myself with this kind of public exposure, but don't worry Dad, I'll be careful." _Did he just say that? Well it's going to be easy to stay off the subject of Beth then._

"Don't call me that."

"You did turn me."

"Re-turned you. Re. Turned. You were going to become a vampire again, anyway. I'm not your sire." _Seriously, why is everyone going back to the whole I turned Mick thing all of a sudden. First Beth then Mick, god I just did what Mick told me to do. It wasn't a big deal!_

"You're kind of my Step Sire." _We need to get off this subject. It's worst than talking about Beth._

"No. Now, want know what I was going to say? I was going to say Tierney reminds me of Gene Harlow."

"You went out with Gene Harlow?" _This has got his attention._

"I mostly stayed in with Gene Harlowg, and if I were going to give you advice, which I'm not, I'd say go for it. Have some fun. But for somebody who's finally decided to join the twenty-first century, you're going from 0 to 60 in about half a second."

"Gene Harlow?" Mick was still shocked; I could see it in his face.

"Yeah," I responded with a smirk.

"Well before you got me off subject with Tierney. I did have a reason I wanted to come over."

"And what reason would that be, Mick?" _Here it comes._

"I saw Beth today while I was at lunch with Tierney."

"Ooh. Is she a bit jealous? Are you actually going to try and make it work with the human or what, Mick?" I tried to sound like I knew nothing and keep my usual distaste for Mick and Beth's relationship in my voice.

"It's just work, Josef, with Tierney. I wanted to ask you why Beth came to see you and don't lie I know she did."

"Oh, what, you think I made a little freshie out of your girlfriend. Please, Mick. She did come by today. I honestly thought she would have told you. She just wanted to thank me for helping you save Talbot and her. Apparently Talbot had a lunch date with her or something and she realized she never actually thanked me." _Well it was half true. She did originally come over to thank me._

"Oh. I just wanted to know. Did she say anything about me?"

"A few words. I can tell she loves you Mick," I reassured him.

"Well that's all I wanted. I got to go. Working for a celebrity will definitely keep you moving that's for sure," he told me as he headed for the door.

"Remember what I said and have fun." _God that boy is naïve. That went over well though. If Beth does come with anymore questions at least now Mick will be busy with that celebrity girl._


	5. Chapter 5

_So sorry about the delay. Life comes first. I went on vacation and then came back and started school at a completely new time but here it is the last chapter!!_

* * *

Chapter 5

_Hmmm. It's eleven but she's not here._ Maybe she doesn't have anymore questions._ No, I know that reporter has to be wanting to know more._ Well, she's does have a job just like I do, she's probably busy, especially now that Tierney has died. _So much for the celebrity keeping Mick busy._ I'll just have to wait until she shows up and she will show up, I know she will.

* * *

Well, I suppose she's not going to show up today. _God, what was I thinking. Of course she's not going to show up. It's already three. The only reason she came over was for information to help with dating Mick. This has nothing to do with you. I can't believe I was actually waiting for her, like she was showing up just for me. _Just as I started to get ready to go back to work my phone rang.

"Hello, Josef Konstan," I answered as I picked up the phone.

"Hi, Josef, it's Beth. I'm sorry I couldn't make it in today. I had a lot of things to do, including going to meet with Tierney's producer, which was just plain boring. I really do not like the new boss at BuzzWire. Anyway, I just called to asked if I could maybe come by now since all I have left to do is write the article and seeing how I really don't want to write it, I would prefer a distraction."

"Oh so now I'm a distraction?"

"No. I mean that I would prefer talking to you than write this trash that the boss wants me to write about the 'movie curse'," she seemed to be really annoyed, "So, I don't want to be bother or anything. If your working I understand. I can come some other time tomorrow…"

"No," I didn't let her finish. _Damn, I think I just let it slip that I want her to come really badly._ "Well, you know I am the boss here and if I say the work can wait, the work can wait. I'm not doing anything of interest right now so if you want to come by that's fine." I tried to sound as much like usual self as possible to cover up my slip.

"Really? Great, because I have a few questions left that I been a little reluctant to ask, but I need to know. I'll be there in about thirty minutes."

"See you then, Beth." I hung up the phone. Then, I got an idea. I picked up the phone again and called my secretary, "Yes, can you ask Amanda to come up here in about twenty-five minutes? Thank you." _This will get her attention. I want to see how she'll react._

* * *

Amanda was in my office right on time, of course she was one of my freshies, I expect them to come to me when I tell them to.

"Hi, Josef," she greeted me with a smile. Amanda was one of the few that I've kept for more than ten years. She started work here just out of high school at eighteen and now she was almost twenty-nine. She was nervous back then, but now she knows everything I like and because of that I call on her as much as I do Simone, though Simone will always be my favorite.

She walks toward me assuming this is just another routine call for her blood but I have more plans than that. Beth should be here in five minutes and I want her to walk in with me drinking Amanda's blood. So instead of walking towards her, I let her come to me.

"Why don't you sit in my lap, Amanda. I see you every week, but we never really get to savor our visits like we used to when you were younger." I began to size up her outfit. A dark maroon dress, strapless and very short with a low neckline, one of my favorites on her, "Have I mentioned how much I love this dress on you?" I gave her smirk.

"Oh, please, Josef. You never have to tell me which outfits you love. All I have to do is gauge your reaction to them when you first see me to know if you like it or not." She sat down in my lap slowly. "Anyway, it's always a good guess that you will like the outfit with the least amount of fabric. Easier to get to the good points right?" She flashed me another smile.

I started to caress her neck and she leaned in more to my touch. _Almost time. Beth should be coming any minute._ I told my secretary to let Beth in as soon as she got here. Normally when I'm with a freshie, she tells who ever has an appointment or wishes to see that I'll available in just a minute and waits to see who ever I have to walk out of my office first before letting them in, but now I want her to see me feeding. I know Mick drinks that horrendous stuff from the morgue so no doubt she's never seen an actual feeding.

Amanda is leaning more and more toward me and I can feel her pulse just below the surface of her skin. I wait a few more moments before vamping out and piercing her flesh. I can hear her moan as I begin to drink. As always Amanda tastes delicious and I drink from her slowly, not only because of my plan, but because I do like to savor her wonderful taste. Then I hear the footsteps at my door.

"I'm so sorry about today Josef, I wished I could have come-," she stops her sentence abruptly when she sees Amanda on my lap. "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I should have knocked first or something," she starts to leave and I return to my natural face as I lift Amanda off me.

"Your fine, Beth. Please don't leave," I started to make my way over to the door. "I was just having an afternoon drink. I'm fine now," I turn to Amanda, who is standing by my desk blushing a little. "Thank you, Amanda. It was nice to see as always, but I have some business to attend to with Beth."

"Always a pleasure, Josef, anytime," she smiled at me and then at Beth as she walked through the door. "It was pleasure meeting you Beth, though a little awkward." She gave a small wave as she went down the hall.

"So you said you had more questions?" I asked her as I gestured my hand toward the couch for her to have a seat.

"Just a few more."

I can't imagine there's much else about vampire relationships you would want to know. You know, I know you're a reporter but you've approached this a lot like you would writing a story. I would just like to mention if I see a story about this online, you'll end up in the tar pits," I joked with her a little.

"Yeah, like anyone would believe that story," she answered back as she sat on the couch. "Anyway, if I was going to write a story I probably would have just asked you all these question in one day and the questions I have today probably would have been the first ones. I kind of want to get to the dangerous part."

_The dangerous part. _"Ask away."

"Well the first questions I just thought of because of what I just saw. Obviously, you told me vampires bite during sex. Do vampires sometimes feed from humans like on a normal basis like you just did when they're dating?"

_I wonder if she's asking this because she's interested or worried. _"I heard of it but it's hard. Bite a human during sex that's one thing or having a human just to feed on, but when you have a human that you're having sex with and make a habit of feeding on her too then you will be facing the question do I let her die or turn her."

"Can vampires go that far?"

"Ummm….yes. We drink blood, Beth. Accidents happen. That's why we have cleaners. Though some accidents are good. Vampire-human relationship turns to vampire-vampire relationship which works better." She was silent for a minute. I couldn't tell if it was her trying to form another question or if she was wondering if that could happen with Mick. " Lucky for you Mick is such a vampire hating vampire, I highly doubt that situation would ever come up. He probably be all guilty and feeling horrible about himself just for a little bite," I added to try and soothe her if the latter was what was bothering her. It didn't help.

"What about when humans get older? Vampires have forever, but humans don't. Would they turn them?" she finally broke the silence.

"Depends on several things. If a vampire is good like Mick and myself, they would probably ask the human. Not all humans want to be turned. Perfect example is Mick. Some Vampires take it upon themselves to choose like Coraline did. Sometimes that works out, a lot of times it doesn't. Sometimes the decision is for neither to make. If the human gets in a terrible car crash or something, well, technically it is the vampire decision still but it's just like overtaking the human's blood: do you turn them or let them die?"

She was quiet again. She shocked me by actually eating some of the food I had lied out. Then she asked a question out of nowhere. "So the girl who was in here, do you just feed on her when you want to?

_There's the reaction I wanted._ "Well, yes. That's what I pay her and quite a few other girls for." I gave her a smirk and then added quickly, "I don't date her if that's your next question nor do I date any of the other girls." I refrained from using the word freshie. Some girls liked the word but I don't think Beth is kind that did.

"Well…" she started to say something but stopped. _What's in that mind of hers?_

"What? Is there something else on your mind, another question perhaps?

"No, It's just that… Never mind, it's stupid," She said as the looked down.

"Beth, we've have talked about a lot of things in the last three days. I think I have made it clear there is nothing you could ask that is stupid." She looked up at me again and then got up from the couch and went and stood next to me.

"Mick's only bit me once and the reason he did was because he was dying. I don't really have any other experience with biting but when I walked in today, that girl seemed to really, really be enjoying herself. I don't if it was because of the biting itself or because you bit her, but I want to know." I got up as she said this. _This wasn't the reaction I wanted but god no, it's too tempting. I can't do this to Mick especially since I've started to develop these feelings for Beth. Does she know I like her?_

"I can't do that, Beth. You're Mick's. It's one thing to come over here and ask me about vampire relationships, but if I bite Mick will know and he will kill me." _I just told Mick I wasn't going make a freshie out of his girlfriend and her she is offering herself to me._

"Even if Mick does know I don't care. I'll tell him the truth it isn't your fault, I asked, and I'll tell how you didn't want to. Please, It's not like I'm asking you to turn me. Mick would never bite me, not unless he had to. I don't know if I would like it or not. If I don't well I can tell Mick that, the subject never gets brought up again, end of discussion. If I do like it though, well, Mick will see where I asked you to bite me and maybe it will get him to do it." _Mick not hating himself for being a vampire? I'd pay to see that._ I turned to look at her and just stood there for a second.

I used my vampire speed to quickly move behind her and lift her wrist up, "Do really want me to feed on you, Beth?" I vamped out.

She shivered just a little and then pulled back the bracelets on the wrists I was holding. "I'm serious, Josef. Bite me." And with that I sank my fangs into her flesh. She gasped, but didn't pull back. I slowly began to feed on her. As I pulled the blood from her wrist, she moaned softly. I didn't want to take to much since she hadn't been feed on really at all, she still had to drive, and just for the simple fact she was not mine. But it was hard to not want to take more. Her blood was amazing. I don't think I've ever tasted any like it. It had to be because of her rare blood type, but it was wonderful. _What the hell was wrong with Mick? Just one taste of her blood should have made him want to drink from her forever. It did that to me._

I pulled back and went back to my normal face. Beth took a moment to get her composure back as well. "Wow. That was completely different when Mick bit me. It must be just you," she looked at me.

I smirked at her. _I'm really going to have to stay away from her now. _"Oh, Beth. You make me blush." we were silent for a moment.

"Well, I have to say this was educational. That pretty much answers all my questions. I don't think there would be much more to ask after that. Thank you for doing this for me. You didn't have to but thank you for doing it. I'll try to keep this away from Mick but if I can't I'll make sure he doesn't you know come after you about it." she walked toward the door with me following her. "I hope I can get to know you more Josef. See you around and if you need anything from me you can call me and hopefully I can do the same?"

I nodded, "Goodnight, Beth." I closed the door as she left. And went and sat behind my desk again and smirked. _The more I see her the more I want her for my own. I'm jealous of Mick. He has the perfect girl and he doesn't even realize it. I just wonder what's in the little blonde's head. If I didn't know any better I would think she might have some feelings for me as well or maybe that's just wishful thinking._

* * *

_Well that's it. My start up story to my JoBeth Series please review. I hope to start the sequel this week so keep watching for it._


End file.
